


the shore

by InPrisonForSparkling



Series: The Second Chance [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crushes, F/M, Guitars, Kissing, Love Confessions, Shapeshifter Sally the Salmon, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, i am going to hell for fanfiction crimes, i might write more if you guys want lmao, literally no one asked for this, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: When Wilbur saw her first, he didn't know what to say.She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she was right in front of him, dancing in the square.The moonlight shimmered in her hair as she laughed. He went a little weak in the knees.aka: i looked up Wilbur x Sally on google as a joke and now i'm writing it. you fools. you've given me too much power.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: The Second Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153100
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl i think this might be the worst thing i've ever done

When Wilbur saw her first, he didn't know what to say.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and she was right in front of him, dancing in the square.

The moonlight shimmered in her hair as she laughed. He went a little weak in the knees.

Schlatt whistled. "Damn, she's somethin', alright." He glanced at Wilbur, smirking. "Go talk to her. I know you want to."

Schlatt was Wilbur's best friend. They'd met when Wilbur had been daydreaming and nearly fell into a river, and Schlatt caught him, then immediately demanded money in return.

They'd been inseperable ever since.

"Schlatt," Wilbur groaned.

"What, dude? She's pretty. You want to talk to her- don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes." Schlatt made a retching sound. "Ugh, _longing_."

"I hate you," Wilbur muttered. He didn't. "Fine. I'll go talk to her."

He took a deep breath, then walked up a little closer to the girl. Apparently, that was enough for her to notice him, because she finished one last, graceful twirl and stopped dancing.

Her eyes shone with curiosity. "Hello. Who are you?"

And her voice- oh, her _voice._ It was sweet, melodic... She sounded like the ocean.

"I- I'm Wilbur," Wilbur managed to say, still slightly transfixed.

"Wilbur," the girl repeated, a smile growing on her face,"I'm Sally. Can you play that guitar?"

And, Wilbur found, while she'd been beautiful dancing only to the melody of the town, she was even more so with music to accompany her. He sang and played, and she danced, and some sort of understanding formed between them.

 _Sally._ Her name was Sally, and it fit her perfectly.

* * *

When Wilbur went home that night, there was a smile on his face and a prance in his step. Sally had told him she'd meet him in the square again tomorrow, and he'd admit he was excited.

His father, Phil, raised an eyebrow at this as Wilbur entered the house. "What's that smile for, mate?"

Wilbur couldn't help grinning more. "Okay, so, I met this girl-"

Tommy's eyes widened. "You talk to girls?"

"Yes, Tommy, I talk to girls. Anyway-" Wilbur continued, shooting a glare at his little brother- "her name's Sally, and she wants to meet up again. Tomorrow, in the square."

Phil shrugged, smiling in that knowing way he had. "Sure, I don't see why not."

Techno came into the room, then, adjusting his glasses. "Wilbur has a date?"

Wilbur could feel heat rising to his cheeks. "I mean, technically? You could look at it that way? Sally never said it was a date, I don't want to assume-"

Techno stared at him. Completely deadpan, he said, "Wilbur, I'm pretty sure that's a date."

Wilbur spluttered for a moment, then gave up and retreated to his room.

* * *

**wimbur scoot** : family b teasing me about Sally

 **schl** : damn

 **wimbur scoot** : SO WHAT if i met a pretty girl and she invited me on a maybe-date

 **wimbur scoot** : not any of their business

 **schl** : damn

 **wimbur scoot** : you're not helping

 **schl** : damn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck you you're getting another chapter of this shit  
> what have i done........

When Wilbur saw her for the second time, he was just as enchanted.

She was wearing an orange dress with little beads on it, and when the sun hit them right, Sally _shone._ And if Wilbur had doubted it at all before, he didn't now; he had a huge crush on Sally.

Sally smiled when she saw him. "Wilbur!"

Wilbur could see Schlatt smirking at him from across the square, but he didn't care. "Sally, hello!"

She grinned and hugged him. "You brought the guitar!"

He smiled a little. It'd been the right decision to bring it. "I did! Yeah, I- I thought you might want to hear some music."

"Well, you were right." Sally grabbed his hand. "Come on. We're going to a cafe."

Wilbur let himself be dragged to said cafe, laughing a little as he went. He could get used to this.

* * *

When Wilbur saw her for the third time, he bowed and doffed his hat to her.

She laughed, covering her mouth in the _cutest_ way. "Wilbur! I'm not royalty!"

He smirked. "Ah, but to me, my lady, you are."

And so it went, playful flirting and pretty dresses and heartfelt songs, and Sally was still beautiful and Wilbur had never met anyone like her.

She was the light of his boring, small-town life, and he loved her completely.

One evening on the beach- after tea and cake had been eaten and Sally had found out that Wilbur was ticklish- they lay on the sand, side by side, hands intertwined.

"You know, Wilbur," Sally began, her voice still as sweet and song-like as always, "you are, I think, the oddest man I've ever met."

Wilbur smiled, glanced at her then back to the stars. "Really?"

Sally nodded. "Oh, certainly. You saw me- a stranger- dancing in the square to nothing but the sounds of the sea and the town, and you gave me music."

Wilbur shrugged. "You were beautiful. You _are_ beautiful."

"You're a nice kind of odd," Sally told him, squeezing his hand. "I like it. I like you."

"Well, I must say, you're the oddest woman I've ever met."

"Truly?"

Wilbur smiled again. "Yeah. The very second thing you ever asked me was 'can you play that guitar?', but of course, I played for you, so we're both somewhat to blame."

Sally laughed. Wilbur loved her laugh. "I suppose you're right."

"It's a good kind of odd," Wilbur said simply, still staring at the stars.

Sally sat up, not quite slowly, more... gracefully. Careful. She kept their hands clasped together. "I have another question for you, Wilbur Soot."

Wilbur shrugged again. "Ask away."

Sally's eyes twinkled. "Would you kiss me?"

Wilbur sat up as well, put his free hand gently on the back of Sally's neck. "Of course."

And he kissed her, gentle in a way he almost didn't recognize, and she pulled him closer.

When she pulled away, Sally whispered, a smile still playing on her lips, "I love you."

Wilbur met her gaze, ran his hands through her hair, and whispered, "I love you too, Sally."

* * *

When Wilbur came home that night, Phil could immediately tell something was up.

"You're home late," Phil told him, raising an eyebrow.

Wilbur froze, a blush creeping up his face. "Well, uh. I was with Sally?"

"No, I know that," Phil told him, looking at him strangely. "Just... you two didn't-"

"No!" Wilbur yelped. He cleared his throat. "I mean, no, we didn't- uh- do that. There was... there was a kiss, though."

Phil chuckled. "Alright, alright. I get it. I'll leave you alone."

Wilbur sighed. "Thanks, dad."

He walked up the stairs, into his room. _Hopefully,_ Techno would be asleep-

"Did you kiss your girlfriend yet?" Techno asked, monotone as always.

Ah. He wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a prequel to The Second Chance now because fuck you  
> sometimes i feel the urge to add Fundy to the chat parts. and then i remember he hasn't been born yet

Wilbur groaned. "Yes, Techno, I kissed Sally. Happy?"

Techno set his book down. "Yep. You two were dancing around each other for ages, it was really hard to watch."

Wilbur glared at his twin. "Shut up."

Techno shrugged, picking up his book again. "Don't sneak your girlfriend in here, I want to sleep tonight."

Wilbur facepalmed. "I'm not- why would I sneak her in here?"

Techno shrugged again. "To be sappy or something, I don't know."

* * *

**wimbur scoot** : my brother is bullying me

**schl** : sucks to be you ig

**a MONARCH** : is it about sally

**wimbur scoot** : what else, eret? it's always sally. i am being punished for the crime of love.

**a MONARCH** : sucks to be you ig

**wimbur scoot** : i hate you

Wilbur did not hate them.

If Schlatt was like his brother, Eret was more like a cousin. An annoying cousin who he was very close to.

**schl** : you wuv us wiwbuw

**wimbur scoot** : I Dislike You An Incomprehensible Amount

* * *

One day, when Wilbur went down to the beach where he and Sally had kissed for the first time, he saw a flash of orange in the water. _Almost like Sally's dress,_ he thought absentmindedly.

Then, he did a double take, because Sally was in the water. She was staring at him, a look of pure fear on her face, with her _tail_ \- her salmon tail, that had been the flash of orange- resting on a nearby rock.

"Sally?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Wilbur, I- I can explain! It's- I'm-" Sally looked panicked, afraid.

"Sally," Wilbur whispered gently, "Sally, calm down, it's alright."

She took a deep breath. "...Okay. Okay, I'm- I'm good now." She shifted slightly on the rock. "I'm a shapeshifter."

And it may have been the most outlandish, ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, but Wilbur believed her. He believed her, because why would she lie to him about something like this?

"I'm a shapeshifter," Sally continued, "and I have three forms: a human, a mermaid, and a salmon."

Wilbur nodded.

Sally sighed. "I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but I thought- I thought you might not believe me, or you might _hate_ me for it and-"

Wilbur took Sally's hands in his own. He met her gaze. "Sally, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You could be Herobrine themself and I'd love you, Sally, because you're _you_."

Sally started to cry, and buried her face in Wilbur's chest. "Thank you."

* * *

It turned out that Sally had been sleeping in a beach cave, as she hadn't any place to stay (she'd only planned to visit for a night, but after meeting Wilbur, she had wanted to stay for him).

Wilbur wouldn't stand for that, so they walked back to his house together, hand in hand.

Wilbur knocked on the door, squeezing Sally's hand to reassure her. She was a little anxious about meeting his family, but he assured her that they were good people (albeit annoying) and they'd like her a lot.

He knocked, calling out, "Dad?"

Phil came to the door, already saying, "What is it, Will- is that Sally?"

Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh. Yeah, it's Sally, it turns out she doesn't actually have a place to stay, so I thought she could live here maybe?"

Phil shrugged, smiling good-naturedly. "Sure, I don't see why not."

* * *

**wimbur scoot** : sally's coming to live with us

**wimbur scoot** : finally. no one would dare tease me about her to my face

**schl** : tommy would

**wimbur scoot** : yeah but he's a child he doesn't count


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a shorter chapter, and it's mostly an epilogue of sorts?? leading into The Second Chance. can't believe a joke fish story is going to be my first complete fic :pensive:

With one thing and another, two years passed.

One day, Tommy got a letter. It was from the Admin of a whitelisted server, Dream of the Dream SMP, and it was a formal invite for Tommy to join the server. Young, exciteable and wanting to see what it would bring, Tommy accepted.

That was how the first of them left.

Wilbur found out that Eret had left for the SMP around the same time.

She was the second.

And then, one cloudy morning, Sally found a letter for Wilbur.

An invite. He accepted.

* * *

The Dream SMP was a beautiful place, but a boring one. It took Wilbur about two weeks before he decided to start something.

Tommy by his side, he began something that was planned only to make a profit, something simply for fun and for his own dramatic tendencies.

That was when Sally found out she was pregnant.

Wilbur was happy, of _course_ he was, but the timing was... awkward, to say the least.

Their son, Fundy, was born soon after, and he grew up fast, being a hybrid. The revolution began after that, with L'Manburg declaring its independence, and Wilbur and his new family were right in the middle of it.

Sally packed up one night. She couldn't take it, couldn't watch her son and her love fight every day, say that they'd rather die than surrender. Tears pricked her eyes as she said one final goodbye, her family still fast asleep, and left in a boat.

Wilbur broke down crying when he realized she'd gone.

Things moved on, though, and the revolution waited for no man.

Eret betrayed them. Eret, Wilbur's childhood friend, his brother in arms, betrayed them for power.

It hurt, but the revolution won.

And then, the elections. Wilbur's mistakes, Quackity's sudden grab for power, and when Wilbur called on the one person he thought he could trust for help, Schlatt betrayed him.

The exile was difficult.

Wilbur could feel himself slipping away with every shout, every plan, every time he placed a button or wielded a sword, but there was nothing he could do.

Sally was gone. Fundy was a traitor. And after the festival, he made his brothers fight, watching with glee.

The war was even worse.

They won. They won, and Wilbur never forgot where the button room was.

And then Phil was there, and Wilbur wasn't a _child_ , but it brought him back to his childhood; Phil's slightly disappointed tone, the look on his face.

Wilbur repeated Eret's words, the ones they'd spoken so long ago.

"It was never meant to be."

And then L'Manburg was gone, and he was stabbed through the heart by his own father, and as he slipped away, he laughed. Because if you'd told him that _this_ was how he'd die, lover gone and his son watching, his father's sword through his chest, he would have just laughed and played his guitar.

Wilbur Soot never woke up again in the Dream SMP.

* * *

Sally stood, months later, in the ruins of what had once been her home.

She cried, for all she'd lost. The guilt crushed her. If only she'd stayed, everything might have ben different.


End file.
